Not Your Average Fairytale
by KikiKapriix
Summary: As the title says, it's not quite the average fairytale. Also, NO YAOI. Two main OC's, a few minor OC's. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for... TEAPOT! Err... Safety. I like swearing
1. Summary

**What happens when the girl who doesn't believe she exists meets the boy who will do anything to prove she does?**

**What happens when she accidentally falls in love?**

**Will she allow her true self to seep through, back into reality, and attempt to allow her feelings for him shine through?**

**What happens when a boy who tries to avoid getting close to people meets the girl who wants to be his friend?**

**What happens when the two trip and fall in love?**

**Will fate allow the two to be together...**

**or will destiny tear them apart?**

**This is the story of those four people, these two couples which are vastly different from one another.**

**A girl who is trapped between reality and another plane of existence, the girl who honestly doesn't stalk them out of love like most humans. Though she has many problems, she's mentally healthy, even if that's not what others say.**

**A boy who doesn't exactly have the cleanest slate, he's known for causing trouble and even screwing over those who closely trust him. He has claimed one thing, but now confusing people by suddenly saying another.**

**A boy who doesn't want to be lonely, but doesn't want to hurt others; he never means to do the things he does... but he just... There's only one thing he hates more than anything in the whole universe.**

**A girl who's hard to fully understand; the one who's quiet and somewhat even avoids people on the outside, but soft and lovable on the inside. A girl well known for her unusual looks and her… 'interesting' job and to top all the perverted guys, she's known as Ikebukuro's 'Chronic Liar'.**

**Author's Quick Note: Okay, okay, I know the last one slightly sounds weird. Sorry, I'm trying to write character descriptions discreetly. Yes I will be mentioning her looks, mostly because I have this obsession with making my RP characters look absolutely nothing like their parents. ;u; (This originates from my friend and I roleplaying Durarara! on ****.net**** / ****.me**** )**

**Now, we have a typical tsundere girl who will never breathe a word of her feelings towards the yandere male in question and two danderes who, well, think the other is quite adorable in their own little ways. How will the tsundere girl and yandere boy possibly figure out each others feelings? How will the two danderes tell the other how they feel…? Will things turn out exactly as Stalker-san plans, or, will Orihara, Izaya turn the whole plot around?**

**Click 'Next' to find out~**

**(If you're interested, please give it until at least chapter 'two' officially. Chapter one is sort of filling in. I had planned on writing it further, but I got bored quite easily. Sorry~)**


	2. Prologue

**Just outside of a house in Ikebukuro**

**A small child stared intently forward. Her bright cyan eyes were dull, emotionless. It was far too late now to show any emotions, there was nothing she could do… The house had fire licking along every inch of the home, burning everything within. Her arms tightly held onto a white dog stuffed animal. She was scared, that she could admit… But she didn't let it show, oddly enough.**

**Only moments before, her mother had successfully allowed her daughter to escape the flames attempting to end both of their lives forever… She had barely made it out, however. Her mother had been tied up with a loose cord, forcing her to stay behind as the fires finally made it to the living room and to the door.**

**The sounds of sirens screeched through the night air, the child casually walking away from the scene. She did not want to be caught in the mess of dealing with the police… It was too problematic…**

**Three days later on a street in Ikebukuro**

**Black hair hung past the girl's shoulders lazily, matted and messy. Snow fell upon the ground, the girl whimpering softly. It was December in the small island nation, December 1st**** to be exact. The thought made her whimper more. Three days ago her parents had died… yet she still hadn't cried… However, today was her twelfth birthday…**

**It had been a little more than depressing to say the least… Her once clean and crisp white pajamas were now stained with all sorts of things, an apparent lack of sleep seen in her dull cyan orbs showing she had little to none in the last 72 hours. "Happy birthday…" She muttered to herself, snuggling into the stuffed animal, her last possession.**

**At the same time, down the same street.**

**A young adult stood silently, looking back in the direction he had come from. Heavy breaths escaped his lips. He just couldn't do it anymore! He seemed to be no older than the age of eighteen, having raven colored hair with unnaturally bright lime green hues. He held a few fully packed bags with him, obviously planning to head out of town for some time.**

"**I'm sorry, Sammy…" He spoke, shaking his head. The sounds of his shoes pressing against the snow covered concrete were muffled by the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Hailing a cab, he waltzed to the street corner. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he went to put his belongings in the cab, but something quietly tugged at his thoughts…**

**A small whimpering was emitting from a huddled up figure. The male frowned. It wasn't unusual to see homeless people… or people who'd been kicked out just hanging around… wait… His eyes widened. The figure was a little girl! She had to look no older than seven… He shoved his stuff inside, asking the man to wait a moment. "Excuse me…"**

**He held the sweetest smile he could muster up, leaning down near the girl. "What's your name, sweetie?" Her usually bright cyan eyes held dullness to them. 'Probably from lack of sleep,' he thought. Bags were under her eyes as she stared to the man. "Mommy and daddy told me I should never talk to strangers… You're not trying to rape me, are you?" A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.**

**Oh, he got a smart one to talk to… "No, no, I won't. I just want to ask you some things… Is that alright?" Her head shook. He sighed. He couldn't just leave her there! Maybe he'd call the police? Then she'd just go to some orphanage… But he couldn't take care of her… Could he? Her stomach growled out in rage, obviously she was hungry.**

"**How about you answer my questions if I buy you some food… Does that sound fair?" She seemed a bit hesitant, but decided to go with him anyway. After a quick stop to the nearby fast food restaurant, they soon found themselves in an apartment in Osaka. "What were you doing out in the snow in only… that?" He asked with a frown.**

**Her pajamas were nice, but they clearly weren't winter weather worthy… "My house burned down." She spoke casually. Shoving some food in her mouth, she chewed it. Her stomach may have been small… but the size of her hunger wasn't! It would take a few days before she fully recovered… "E-Eh? Your house **_**burned down**_**? How old are you? What's your name?"**

**The female wasn't sure what it was about this man, but he seemed trust worthy… "Yes, it did… My name's Kiana, Kiana Li Mariveil… I turned twelve today…" His lime hues widened greatly, staring at the girl stuffing her face. "You're twelve?" He was mostly restating this, trying to comprehend with how such a young looking girl could be so old…**

"**Yes, are you an idiot?" He winced lightly. She was only a year younger than his beloved younger sister! She also gave him a similar response; however, she had been too focused eating to even lift her head. "How about you stay with me? Would that be alright with you? Until we find some relatives, that is…" Her cyan hues looked at him. "Um… Alright… You promise you're not going to rape me?" It seemed more precaution than actually believing he would.**

**He sighed. "Yes, I promise…" Seriously… After finishing the few bits of food she yawned. "Aww, are you tired?" He patted her head. She was such an adorable little girl… Ruffling her hair up a little bit, he picked her up and tucked her into the bed he **_**had**_** called his own. It would be hers for as long as she stayed with him; the apartment did only have one bedroom.**

**A year later at the same apartment in Osaka**

**A year passed with no troubles at all. The young twelve year old girl now **_**much**_** closer to the male named Bradley. They were able to adjust to everything quite easily. As Kiana was still young, she had no problem sharing the bed with the quite older male. Bradley worked from home, so he could easily help with the… "developing" female, so to speak…**

"**Bradley-san…" The, now thirteen year old, girl spoke to the, now nineteen year old, male. "Mm…? What is it, Kiana? I said you can call me Bradley…" A pen lazily stuck from his lips, looking over a pile or paperwork. His black hair was a mess, thick black glasses hazily resting on the bridge of his nose, clothes messy and unclean to top everything else.**

"**Look at me!" It was rare to hear such excitement in the girl's voice, even now after having spent so many months with him. He felt bad; she had yet to break down after the death of her parents. Skipping in front of the busy male, she grinned happily. On the bridge of her nose was also a pair of thick black glasses. "What do you think, Bradley? I look like you!"**

**Bradley's lime colored hues widened, staring down at Kiana in shock. A pink crossed his cheeks, pulling the tiny frame into a tight hug. Her head tilted to the side. "What's wrong, Bradley?" He smiled softly and ruffled her hair up slightly. "You look adorable, Kiana." It was then he took a moment to carefully look over her features, not just spazz about how cute she was.**

"**Hey, I think you solved your problem. You look like you're eighteen!" He was right; she looked like a short eighteen year old. His hands pulled the glasses off, looking at her. Off, she looked eight whilst she had them on, she looked eighteen… It was quite odd. Though, it was odd he had so many glasses frames lying around so carelessly. He didn't ever need glasses, no; he wore them to not look like his adorable baby sister!**

"**Hm? Does that mean you like me too Bradley?" His eyes widened slightly in thought. Had she just asked him that? Where did this question pop out from? "Eh? What do you mean Kiana?" She puffed her cheeks out, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just said I like you!" The girl yelled out bluntly. "H-He-Hey… I like you too…" He responded, not sure what she meant completely.**

"**Does that mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked, expression not seeming to change. "Eh… but you're a little bit young…" He said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He was nineteen! She was six years younger! He didn't want to upset the poor girl though… "Alright, alright… Just keep it between us, alright?" He asked giving her a smile.**

**About two years later in the same apartment in Osaka**

**Bradley groaned lightly, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't slept in sometime. He was busy making a new toy for the nearby zoo. That was his job he had been working in for some time, making toys for all sorts of zoos and animals all over the country. "Hey…" He heard the feminine voice hesitantly say, looking puzzled on how to say whatever was on her mind.**

"**Hm, what is it, Kiana?" He asked dull lime colored hues glancing towards her. Bags were under his eyes, an obvious problem with sleep lately shown in his tired expression. "Err… I don't want to be a pain, but I don't know if it can work out between us…" His eyelids slowly came down over his eyes, glancing towards her a bit questioningly as he blinked a few times. "Eh? What do you mean?"**

**Her hand gripped the strap on the bag she had for school, looking away from him. "It's just…" It was just that he had been going further than she wanted to. He was looking towards the future, marriage, children; while she… What did she want? She was just starting to get into boys. She was a blossoming young woman and he was growing into a man.**

**She hadn't minded it… that was… until he made a bank account with both of their names on it. She wouldn't have minded… but she wasn't "Mrs. Bradley". He gave a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head. He knew this day would come eventually. She was a beautiful young woman and he was an old fart. "Well… I guess we don't have to. It's your choice; you can even stay here if you like. If not well… you can leave, but remember that it's all your choice."**

**Kiana gave a sad smile, nodding her head and giving him a hug. After thanking him for everything he had done for her, she packed her bags and left. She soon found herself walking around Ikebukuro, closing her eyes. A sigh heaved from her lips, it was rather annoying… Before she could get an apartment, she needed a job. How could she get a job if she couldn't have a comfortable place to live? Well, that was because she refused to accept the money Bradley had offered her (even to the point of putting it all in a bank account with just her name).**

**Reopening her eyes, her hand stayed tightly gripped onto her only suitcase. One bag, one suitcase, and one purse, as insisted by Bradley, were all she had. "Hm… I… E-Eh?" Her head tilted to the side, looking at a woman who looked oddly familiar to Bradley. Ignoring the sounds of people screaming, she walked up to the girl. "Hi! My name's Kiana. You wouldn't happen to know Bradley Yomenai, would you?" The girl turned her head.**

**Her cyan eyes widened. The girl looked exactly like Bradley! She knew he didn't need glasses and that he claimed he wore them to not look like his little sister but… wow. "Mm…? Huh…? Oh Bradley…" Her eyes narrowed a bit at the sound of the name, but still seemed slightly dazed. "Yeah… He's my older brother." A short explanation followed from Kiana, explaining how she knew Bradley and everything in her life.**

"**Err… That's nice and all… if you need a place to stay you can stay with me…" The girl said, giving an awkward smile. She had found out that Samantha or 'Sammy' was sixteen, while she was to turn fifteen later that year.**


	3. Chapter One

**Present Day at a small bookstore in the early morning in Ikebukuro**

"**Good morning! How are you all today? School will be in soon~ you know what that means~. You'll have to get your books! We have all kinds of books! From math to social studies, from English to studying for your GEDs! Not going to school or out of school? Well, we still have the widest variety of books in Ikebukuro! Like thrillers? How about romance novels? Are you the type to read manga or how about plain old mystery novels? Never fear! We have them all right here!"**

**Two years had passed since Sammy and Kiana had met one another, and over a year had passed since the two left Sammy's house. Her parents had kicked Sammy out, pleading Kiana to stay, but refused to stay without her new best friend. The both of them feel bad for leaving her younger brother, Andrew, behind but he didn't seem mad at either of them.**

**As the crowd walked inside of the book store amazed and in awe at the thought of all the cool books they could buy, the girl sighed. Orange hair shaped around her face, two small blue hair pins just above her ears. Anyone who read it knew who she was. She was dressed up as Orihime from Bleach. Rubbing her temples, her hues glanced towards the sky, irritated by the grey contacts covering her cyan orbs.**

"**Psstt… Kiki~ I know I know; what am I doing here? I want to introduce you to someone so meet me at Russia Sushi later?" The girl's dazed look brightened as she grinned. Kiana tilted her head, arching her brow. Sammy was never one to interfere with the plot… What was she thinking? Oh well… "Alright. But this better be good, or I'm kicking your butt~" She cooed.**

**Eventually lunch time had come around. Kiana wasn't in cosplay anymore, now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a simple white shirt. She never got too dressy, even on her days off. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend; she was trying to live her life. So why dress up for other people when her work didn't require it? That's how she saw it, anyway. It didn't take long for her to get to Russia Sushi, waiting just at the entrance quietly.**

**Just down the street**

**Not far away a certain raven haired female was giddily following behind a well known man in Ikebukuro. "Stalker-san… You're never one to change the plot, why are you telling me to eat at Russia Sushi?" The words spoken had originated from Izaya Orihara's mouth, nonchalantly walking towards the place said. The 'stalker' smiled happily. "Because Batman-kun! There's a bit surprise when you get there!"**

**Izaya just seemed to look towards her quietly, before looking away again. "You know Stalker-san, once in a while you should let Sammy-chan come out and play~" A small frown formed on her lips, shaking her head. "Sammy-chan doesn't like coming out. Besides! How could I when there are people like you, Catwoman-chan, Superman-san, Joker-san, Penguin-san, the Wonder Twins, Flash-kun, Cyborg-kun, The Hulk, Wonderwoman-san, and Freakazoid?"**

**He just laughed softly. "But half of them you don't even stalk…" Another frown appeared on her slightly reddened face. "But, but! There are so many superheroes in this town; I can't just leave Sammy-chan to stalk them! She would do a terrible job and you know it!" Casually ignoring her last statement, he looked towards the designated place. "Well, well. I'm sure you're hungry. Would you like some foo-?"**

**Her head tilted lightly. "But Batman-kun, I don't exist! Ah! Superman-san!" Just as they were outside of Russia Sushi, what appeared to be a mailbox had flown by, barely hitting Izaya but enough to knock him over. He frowned as he stood up. "Shizu-chan really is a big brute~ he left an annoyingly noticeable hole in my jacket~" He spoke, looking over the hole left in the arm of his infamous Eskimo coat.**

**A low and quite threatening growl was the quick response from the easily angered ex-bartender. "What the hell did I tell you? Stay out of Ikebukuro!" and with that said, a street sign had easily been lifted from the concrete it stood in. "As much fun as this would normally be, I'm not exactly in the mood to play games with you. See ya~" and with that, the information broker had fled the scene. "IZAYA!" The blonde haired male growled.**

**Normally he would have chased after him or even thrown something, but a simple tap on the shoulder stopped him. Turning around, he growled. "WHAT?" His eyes widened behind blue sunglasses, staring quietly. "Err… S-Sorry about that… What?" He felt bad, he always tried his best to avoid hitting and yelling at women, but… he didn't exactly know that there was one behind him.**

"**I just wanted to say, I don't think doing that would be smart. I know you hate him, but you know he's faster than you… So it would just slightly be a waste of time, you know?" She spoke with a light laugh, smiling softly. A soft pink crossed his cheeks, his brow arching lightly. It was surprising enough that anyone would even dare talk to him when he was like that, but she even seemed to care slightly. "Err… I guess you're right…"**

**He stared quietly at the street sign in his right hand, casually placing it where it once stood. The two ignored the fact it just fell over afterwards. "Hm…" Her head tilted, looking at the infamous Ikebukuro fighting doll. He blinked, looking at her as his cheeks continued to stay a small pink. "E-Eh? W-What is it…?" She blinked before smiling. "Oh~ I'm just amazed. I've seen you around a lot, and heard a lot about you… but you don't seem as bad as people seem to think or say you are~!"**

**His eyes widened, scratching his cheek with his forefinger. "E-Err… Is that so?" She nodded her head, smiling brightly. The two stayed quiet for a few moments before she finally opened her mouth again. "Well, it's nice to meet you Shizuo. My name's Kiana." She didn't know why, but she seemed comfortable with him knowing her name. "Just don't tell anyone my name, okay~?"**

**He blinked for a moment, wondering what exactly she meant. "U-Um… Alright. My name's Shizuo Heiwajima… as you probably know…" He spoke, laughing nervously, feeling a little silly for saying it. There was rarely anyone in Ikebukuro who didn't know his name… She didn't look like an idiot, so he figured she probably knew. "Nice to meet you too…" He spoke again, giving a small smile. Kiana and Shizuo just smiled at each other quietly, both frowning at the exact same time, a squeal being heard not too far off.**

"**Uwah! Plot-sama! You're throwing so many twists and turns! I don't know if I can handle it!" Sammy or 'Stalker-san' said, blushing. She had thought that Kiana or 'Catwoman-chan' would fall for Izaya or 'Batman-kun's' intellect and charm, but never did she think the plot would throw such a twist as to have Catwoman-chan and Superman-san meet! It was too much, but it was so exciting at the same time!**

**Shizuo's brows furrowed, pulling a cigarette from the pack and placing it between his lips. Lighting it up, he scoffed. "It seems like you know the stalker too?" He asked, giving a less annoyed look than he had given Sammy. "Ehehehe… She's my best friend, to tell you the truth…" Kiana spoke, rubbing the back of her head. This caused him to blink, frowning again. "Oh… I see…" "B-But! She gets on my nerves sometimes too… Mostly when she's in 'Stalker-san' mode, as Izaya would say…"**

**He bit down on his cigarette, trying to ignore the fact she mentioned that flea. "I see…" She pursed her lips lightly, blinking as she watched him smoking the cancer stick. Sammy, in the background, was silently squealing. She never knew her attempt to change the plot would end up in an even better twist! It was all so exciting, so arousing. Her cheeks were stained with a bright red, eating her Chinese food quietly.**

"**Well… I should get going; it was nice to meet you. I need to go to the bakery~" Kiana turned on her heel, looking off towards a different direction as she hummed to herself quietly. "Cake-san, cake-san, yummy, yummy, cake-san~" Shizuo tilted his head, a small pink rising in his cheeks as he scratched it with his forefinger. "Err… Would it be alright if I tag along? I was about to head to the bakery as well…" She tilted her head, but smiled. "Sure! Company is always fun!" This only caused Sammy to squeal.**

"**Plot-sama! I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Eventually the two had started off towards the bakery, ignoring Sammy's small squeals and little rants to herself. The two had slid into a booth, sitting across from one another. "I'll take one piece of red velvet and one piece of chocolate with butter cream icing with strawberries on the top~"**

**Shizuo had ordered a simple strawberry shortcake, both of them ended up getting a large glass of milk. They sat quietly as they ate. Sammy frowned at their silence. "Plot-sama… It was getting so good…" Slurping her Chinese food somewhat depressingly, she whined loudly. His brow twitched lightly, trying not to flip. He never hit women, but his stalker was the very first and last exception. It didn't help that she actually seemed to **_**like**_** him hitting her.**

"**H-Hey… If you just ignore her she doesn't do much damage… I usually ignore her when she stalks me, especially when she does to my work…" He tilted his head lightly, blinking. He didn't really know the girl, obviously, but he was slightly curious about her. "Where do yo… H-Hold on…" She nodded, watching him talk on his phone quietly.**

"**Err… I have to go. Sorry…" He frowned lightly, taking the last bite of his cake. She tilted her head, but smiled. "No, no. It's alright. We can talk later, I guess~" He nodded with a small smile, downing his milk before leaving. She leaned her chin in the palm of her head, watching Sammy following quickly after the male. He never asked her for her number, so she wondered how they would 'hang out' later.**

**Somewhere in Ikebukuro**

"**Hey Tom… Sorry it took me a while, I was on the other side of town." Shizuo apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, it's alright. I thought she wasn't supposed to be around until next week…" Tom said, arching his brow towards the stalker who was now following the male. He turned behind him, brow twitching as he sighed.**

"**I ran into that flea today… She was stalking him but ended up following me when I went to eat some cake with her friend…" He explained, pulling out a cigarette and promptly placing it between his teeth. Tom blinked. "She has friends?" He nodded. "Yeah… She was nice… She didn't even care that I could have seriously hurt her earlier…"**

**After a bit, he had fully explained the situation that had been going on earlier. Tom listened intently as they walked, readying to do another job. "I see… Sounds like you have a crush, Shizuo…" Tom said, causing Shizuo's cheeks to turn a soft pink. "Eh? W-Well… she's nice and girls don't usually talk to me… but I'm sure she wouldn't like someone like me…"**

"**I wouldn't doubt that so quickly. Kiki never tells anyone her real name. You're the third person she's told it to openly." Sammy spoke, for once being 'Sammy-chan' rather than 'Stalker-san'. His eyes widened lightly at the appearance of her, but just as soon, she disappeared. "Catwoman-chan must really like Superman-san! Kyaa! Plot-sama, please hurry!"**

**Forcing himself to ignore her, he looked towards the sky. "I wonder…" Thinking to himself, his palm soon found its way to his face. "Hm? What's wrong, Shizuo?" Tom asked, noticing this gesture. "I forgot to ask for her number…" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew he was forgetting something when he left but… "Ugh." "Who knows, Shizuo… Maybe you'll run into her on the streets. This is Ikebukuro." He nodded towards Tom's statement. "Yeah… You're right…"**


	4. Chapter Two

**In an apartment in Shinjuku, the next day**

A seemingly joyous sigh escaped past the informant's lips. "Ah~ fatty tuna is the best~" An annoyed groan was heard not too far away, raven locks forming around a very familiar face. "Batman-kun... Why did you drag me here? I wanted to see Superman-san and Catwoman-chan's relationship develop..." His brow arched, leaning forward against his desk. He had heard a bit about this so called 'relationship' from Stalker-san when he bumped into her earlier, but she left out too many important little juicy details~

"Mm? Tell me all about it, Stalker-san~" He was quite curious. Curious on two different things, who was this woman who was able to simply talk to Shizuo without troubles? He also wondered; how was she interesting enough for Stalker-san to try to force a meeting upon the two? His thoughts were interrupted as Sammy began to talk. "W-Well... Superman-san was about to throw the sign post at you, but Catwoman-chan boldly went up to him. After a short explanation on why it would be stupid to follow, the two went to a bakery and shared cake... It was so... so... exciting! Kyaa! Plot-sama!"

The female whined, obviously wishing she could return to Ikebukuro to watch said two. However, he had a strange feeling when she said 'shared cake'; it was more in her mind than actuality. He had done a bit of research on the girl, after Sammy-chan had described their relationship, but didn't bother with much. "Are you sure that's how it went?" Sammy frowned at his question. She gave a quick nod of her head as if to say 'yes, Batman-kun!' His head cocked to the side. "From what you've told me, that doesn't sound like your friend, you know~"

The usual grin plastered on his face widened, hearing the tone Sammy was now speaking in. "Maybe 'shared' was a bit exaggerated... but she did tell him her real name..." He gave a look as though he were thinking on the matter, not giving much thought at all to it in all honesty. "I see~! How interesting~! Welcome back, Sammy-chan~" His tone held a bit more chipper-ness to it, unlike the normal tone he held with 'Stalker-san' or others for that matter. "What do you mean, Batman-kun? Sammy-chan just came out to say hi! She won't be back though."

As a frown appeared on Sammy's lips, so it did on Izaya's. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips, shaking his head. "Stalker-san, you're rather annoying sometimes..." Sitting back in his chair, he looked back towards his computer screen and did some typing. 'Kiana Li Mariveil' appeared on the screen, reading a bit over it. "Though, if you want to continue your little rant about Shizu-chan and Kiki-chan, don't expect me to fully hear or listen to you." He looked towards her briefly, then back.

"Aww~! Fine! Wait, how do you know Catwoman-chan's nickname?" Sammy's head tilted, eyelids fluttering momentarily over her lime green eyes. "You say it often~" The informant replied, not bothering to look towards her. "Sammy-chan must have because I don't remember ever saying it..."

**In an apartment in Ikebukuro**

Sunlight annoyingly peered in through the blinds covering the window. A figure huddled further into the blankets surrounding it. "Nn..." The female tone sounded through the silence, snuggling into the pillow. All silence returned shortly after until a bright flash followed by a quick snap from a camera made the girl bolt up. "What the hell, who are you? E...Eh...? Bradley...? What the hell...?" It was indeed the male she grew up with for a short time in her life.

"Ki-an-a-chan~! How are you? I thought you looked adorable while you were sleeping so I just couldn't help but take a picture!" Bradley spoke, showing the picture of her sleeping he had just taken moments ago. A muffled slap sound was heard, her palm hitting her forehead in annoyance. "What the hell, Bradley? Don't you know how to knock...? I could have been showering!" He proceeded to pout childishly, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked, Kiki!" Kiana's eye twitched, shaking her head. The two argued on the matter for a short time, until she found herself cursing like a sailor. "Fucking Bradley, I'm going to fucking kill him... Rip his damned eyeballs out... Fuck, fuck, fuck... Damn bastard... I'll kill him, kill, kill, kill..." What started out as a day off had quickly turned into her being forced into her school uniform... and going to school.

"I WILL GET MY REVENGE! DO YOU HEAR ME?" The figure yelled from near Raira, yelling towards the male who had forced her to go to school. "I know you love me, and will get over this one day! Good luck in school!"

**Just ten minutes later in classroom 1-A**

The classroom grew silent as class was readying to start. Most of the students looked around in a bored manor, not paying much attention. Mikado was resting his chin in the palm of his hand, dull eyes staring out the window as he mostly ignored the random chatter. His mind was on... other things. "Ah, yes... I was briefly told about you..." His eyes slowly turned towards the doorway as the door opened, seeing an unfamiliar figure standing in the doorway.

It was a female student, apparently. The girl had black hair with bright cyan eyes. She seemed bored and uninterested in being at school; she also looked way too old to be a freshman. "Miss Mariveil has been missing classes, so due to this, she will be in class 1-A for the term. After the term is over, she will most likely be boosted up to the next grade." The teacher explained, staying discreet on any real reasons for missing classes. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Her mouth opened, crossing her arms over her chest. "My name is Kiana Li Mariveil. No, you've never seen me around town. No, I don't answer personal questions. No, I don't want to explain anything about myself." Everyone stared at her, tilting their heads quietly. Kiana had been given the seat behind Mikado, the girl who had been sitting there before volunteering to be moved. 'Guess she didn't like this seat...' Kiana thought to herself, doing what Mikado had been when she entered the classroom.

School was about to begin, again, until... "What?" The door quickly opened after the short outburst. There in the doorway stood a blond male who clearly belonged in a different classroom. "M-Masaomi? What're you doing here?" Mikado asked being ignored as his friend searched the room. "Hm... Where is... Ah! There you are my boobylicious beauty!" Kiana's eye twitched, praying to god he wasn't talking to her. "M-masaomi... have you met her before?"

The male who was being called 'Masaomi' nodded, making his way carefully into the classroom and towards Mikado and Kiana. "You are so lucky Mikado! Not only do you have the boobylicious Anri, but this fine chica too? Man, I wish I was in your class!" A low growl escaped Kiana's lips, feeling Masaomi's hands on her shoulders. "Get off of me!" He snickered softly. "Now, now, don't get all tsuntsun on me..." "What the hell do you think you're talking about? There's no 'tsuntsun' because there will NEVER be deredere! Get off of me!" "So~ heartbreaking!"

**Near Russia Sushi**

Shizuo Heiwajima sighed. He was walking down the road, thinking about Kiana. He didn't want to seem like a stalker, but he was hoping to talk to her again... "You know... Come to think about it... She might honestly go to school. Not that I'll go digging around, but Sammy doesn't usually hang around people much older than her..." He wasn't quite sure if Tom was listening or not, he was just openly voicing his thoughts.

"Hm? Then what about you and Izaya? You guys are like five years older..." Rubbing the back of his head, he looked up towards the sky. "Well, from what I remember her older brother was chasing after the two of us like a dog in heat and he was about the same age..." His brows furrowed lightly in annoyance, soon seeing said male. A stupid grin crossed Bradley's face, waving his hand back and forth. "Shi-zu-o~! It's been such a long time! Do you miss me?"

"Tch, not really..." Shizuo admitted sucking the nicotine filled smoke into his lungs. Bradley pouted, obviously trying to look overly cute, though... it wasn't working too well for the male. "That's not going to work... What are you doing in Ikebukuro? Don't you live in like... Osaka or Saitama or Shinjuku or somewhere...? I forgot..." The male proceeded to pout again, crossing his arms childishly over his chest. "Osaka! You forgot so quickly? I went out of my way to tell you!"

Remembering the question before, he waved his hand around. "Well... My adorable ex-girlfriend needs to go to school more! I don't know why Kiana refuses to go to school but-" "You know Kiana? Wait... ex girlfriend...?" Shizuo's brow arched, tilting his head as he stared towards him. Bradley grew close, staring at Shizuo unbelievingly. "Yes! You know Kiana? She told you her name? How curious! She's only told Sammy and Andrew her name so openly~! I wonder if she likes you... Hm~"

Shizuo's cheeks turned a faint pink, moving his hand to shove Bradley away from his face. "Ye-Yeah... We had cake yesterday... but I never got to get her number." Bradley whined lightly as his face was being pushed in by Shizuo's hand. "I can take you to her~! Would you like to? If that's okay with Tom-sempai of course~" His lime colored eyes shifted towards the male with dreadlocks curiously. "Yeah... We're not that busy right now, so it's alright."

And with that... The two were off, well... more like Bradley was off and Shizuo hesitantly followed.

**In an apartment in Shinjuku**

"Batman-kun, Batman-kun! Sammy-chan's worried!" Sammy screeched, frowning as she waved her arms around. Izaya blinked, tilting his head. "Sammy-chan's worried? What's wrong?" Tears formed in her eyes, sniffling lightly. "Kiki won't pick up her phone! She's never missed a phone call from me! I don't know where she is, or what's wrong! I know she's good at fighting but... but... but...!" His reddish eyes stared at her in curiosity.

Was something wrong at all? He wondered... It was known through the small group who knew about Kiana that she was skilled in some martial arts, enough to keep groups in Ikebukuro from raping or trying to rape her, but had something seriously happened? "Well... When was the last time you spoke to her? If her phone's on, I could possibly locate it for you~" A thought popped in his head, typing quickly on his computer.

"Leave it to me, Sammy-chan~" Sammy reluctantly nodded, sitting on the couch slightly depressingly.

**On the Dollars Forum**

**New Post** – _'I'm looking for a girl'_

_She's got black hair and bright blue eyes. Pale skin and about five eight, has anybody seen her? I'm not sure if she's missing or in some kind of trouble, but I would appreciate anyone who could help in finding this girl._

**admin;**

Is her name Kiana? If so she's at Raira Academy.

"Hm... Well, it seems Kiana's at Raira Academy. Isn't that where you went to school? Though she still has about a year or so left doesn't she...? I'm quite curious... Does she ignore school work for that silly little job of hers?" Sammy's brows furrowed, mostly ignoring Izaya. "Take me to Raira!" "Feisty... Alright my little tsundere~" He snickered quietly, pulling on his Eskimo coat. Thus the two were off to Raira.

**Raira Academy, on the rooftop**

"Err... Hey... Kiana..." Mikado hesitantly said not sure if she would yell at him for trying to start a conversation. Kiana's head cocked towards him, half of her sandwich hanging from her mouth. "Hm? Call me Kiki... What is it... err... Ryuugamine... Wasn't it? Mikado! Right?" He nodded. "Alright... Kiki... Um... Did you tell anyone you were coming to school today?" "Nope! Why?" A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek at her blunt answer.

He couldn't just say where he obtained this information. "Well... because I think someone's looking for you..." She stared blankly at him before tilting her head. "Oh you mean that post on the Dollars forum? Does that mean you're in the Dollars?" "Uh... awh... I... um..." Silence shrouded the two like a thick heavy winter blanket, making sure the cold stayed out and the heat stayed cozily inside. "..."

"Kiki! There you are! This man was kind enough to tell me your name!" Masaomi said cheerfully, grinning ear to ear. Kiana's brow twitched, a low growl emitting from the back of her throat. "Bradley... WHAT DID I... Shizuo?" He waved sheepishly, a small blush crossing his cheeks. "I wanted to give you my number... after I saw Bradley and he went on about knowing you, he offered to bring me here..."

A small smile crossed her cheeks. "Oh! So you noticed, huh? Give me your phone..." He agreed, handing his orange cellular device to her. A few beeps sounded from the device, her handing it back to him once she was done. "Here you go! Just text me and I'll have yours!" He nodded with a quick smile, sending her a text message which she soon received. "Thanks, Shizuo! You can text me anytime, alright?"

The small peace between the group, despite the small tension from Shizuo being there, didn't last long... "Well, well... I didn't expect to see the big brute here... Oh, Mikado~ Masaomi~ Nice to see you too..." A smirk played on the informant's lips, placing his hands carelessly into his jacket pocket. Shizuo's brow twitched, attempting to stay calm to not hurt anyone.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of Ikebukuro, flea!" Izaya shrugged his shoulders, snickering a bit. "Now, now... Sammy-chan was worried about Kiki-chan so we came here to see if she was okay~ I didn't know worrying about people was a bad thing... Then again, you are just a big brute, aren't you?" His brow twitched, growling viciously.

Of course, by now, everyone besides Bradley, Sammy, and Kiana were either shaking or had run off. Izaya found this as an opportunity to leave and have his presence mostly unnoticed. "Well, Sammy-chan~ I hope to see you again soon. Bye, bye now! Oh, Bradley, you're still not my type~" After severely crushing the male's hopes, he began to run off. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Shizuo roared.

However, for once, he would not chase after Izaya. His concern was else where as a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around his. "E-Eh... Kiana...?" He asked a small pink rushing to his cheeks. Her head shook. "You shouldn't do it... You hate violence..." 'More importantly, show everyone what a gentle man you are under that brute strength... Show them the man they're not willing to see...' She thought to herself, clinging to him.

She had seen it, if only for a little bit but she knew it was there. She wanted to prove to the students nearby that Shizuo wasn't a monster, or just a man who was violence personified... He could be gentle, just like everybody else! She hated hearing all the nasty rumors spread about him... and all the mean little comments people made. He was a person, just like anybody else! He deserved to be given a chance, just like anybody else! That's why she gave him that, a chance. A chance to be a friend, a chance to prove once in a while he wasn't just a 'big brute'.

"A-Alright... Stupid flea... Next time he's in Ikebukuro, I'm killing him." Students stared in awe, amazed that the Ikebukuro fighting doll hadn't destroyed anything or thrown some random object. Most of all, they were amazed a simple girl could keep him from chasing Izaya. "K-Kyaa! Catwoman-chan and Superman-san! This is so canon, so canon!" Sammy squealed, already returning to Stalker-san by now, ruining the slightly cute moment between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; <strong>Hm, interesting. Dunno how much I like this chapter. xD

Buuut. It's a chapter!

I mostly like it because Bradley is a FUN character to write.

Poor dear doesn't get any love. /3

But, anyway. For those who don't know, Bradley and Andrew are Sammy's elder and younger brothers.

He's bi, but the only female you really get to see him liking is Kiki. Just so you know. xD

ANYWAY~ I'm going to post a few chapters, because I don't know when I will ever post again.

;3;

If you read it please give reviews, even if you hate it~ What?

Nah, slightly positive? ;w;


	5. Chapter Three

**CHATROOM**

_**Kanra-san has joined the chat.**_

___**Kanra**_

**Ehh? No one's in the chat? How boring~**

___**Kanra**_

**I'll come back later, then~**

_**Kanra-san has left the chat.  
><strong>_

_**No one is in the chat right now.  
><strong>_

_**Deziac-san has joined the chat.**_

_**Deziac**_

… **Where is she?**

_**Naika-san has joined the chat.**_

___**Naika**_

**Calm down, calm down. I'm right here, Deziac-san.  
><strong>

_**Deziac**_

**Good! _ Where is everybody else?  
><strong>

_**Naika**_

**Well, if I knew… I would tell you. Seeing as I do not know anyone here, I cannot answer your question.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Setton-san has joined the chat.**_

_**Setton**_

**Err… Hello Deziac-san! ^^~ is Naika-san…?  
><strong>

_**Naika**_

**Setton-san! Yes, yes I am. It is quite lovely to be able to speak with you on a more regular basis! I have missed talking with you, Setton-san.**

_**Deziac**_

**Though, Naika-san is currently at work so replies might be a bit slow, Setton-san.  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**Setton**_

**I see, I see. That's alright. ^ `^ well, how are the both of you?  
><strong>

_**Deziac**_

**I'm fine! Just trying to figure out this blasted phone… I'm on mobile and gaahh! Alski93aks  
><strong>

_**Setton**_

…**? Did something happen, Deziac-san?  
><strong>

_**Naika**_

**Perhaps Deziac-san dropped her phone. Seeing as she barely was able to send me a text message this morning, I would not doubt it possibly being a newer phone.  
><strong>

_**Naika**_

**Deziac-san has problems with technology and tends to not like getting new things; especially when those things consist of different and much newer than what she once had.  
><strong>

_**Naika**_

**She told me about a time when the DVD player first came out; she refused to get rid of her VCR until the last minute when her brother had to pry it from her hands. It was quite tragic. 'Get rid of the VCR or I'll do those—'  
><strong>

_**Deziac**_

**Enough! I don't want to relive those moments. Laskjdfoisije. Okay?  
><strong>

_**Naika**_

'**Laskjdfoisije'…? What on God's green Earth does this mean?  
><strong>

_**Deziac**_

**Oifdiodsikojs! That's what it means! You know that it's gibberish!  
><strong>

_**Setton**_

**It's alright, Deziac-san… I'm sure Naika-san is just poking fun of you. ^^;;  
><strong>

_**Kanra-san has joined the chat.  
><strong>_

_**Kanra**_

…

In an apartment in Shinjuku

The informant's left brow twitched. Things normally didn't annoy him, especially when it had no relations in anyway to Shizuo Heiwajima, but not knowing someone on the chat... well, let's just say, that's quite a different story. "Sammy-chan... You're on the chat, correct?" He turned in his chair, staring at the ravenette resting comfortably on his couch. The stalker's head turned quickly, looking at the male with a questionable look. "Eh...? Yeah..."

"From the looks of the talking, I would assume you are Deziac-san, correct?" Sammy's lips soon turned into a frown, brows furrowed in slight annoyance. His head tilted to the side. "Mm...? I see, I see. Your reaction says it all... So who is Naika-san?" His own brows furrowed in more annoyance at her silence. Instead of giving him a response, she seemed to type on the chat.

**CHATROOM**

_**Naika**_

**Nn…? Where did Kanra-san go?**

_**Setton**_

**Err… ^^; I'm not quite sure.  
><strong>

_**Deziac**_

**Nooo! Whatever you do, do not talk to Kanra-chan! She's evil! Evil I say! Kanra-chan's trying to figure out who Naika-san is, Setton-san! We must protect Naika-san at all costs from the evils of Kanra-chan!**

_**Naika**_

**o.o**

_**Setton**_

**? What do you mean, Deziac-san?**

_**Deziac**_

**Kanra-chan is trying to find Naika-san's RL identity! ; `;**

_**Naika**_

…**! How dare you, Kanra-san. Here I believed it was possible for us to become friends. I am very upset to hear this news.**

_**Kanra**_

**Ahahaha~ I would never! Deziac-san… Why would you spread such nasty rumors?**

_**Deziac**_

**D: I'm not spreading rumors! Stop spreading rumors about me spreading rumors!**

**[Private Mode] **_**Naika**_

**Err… I'm confused by this statement. Who exactly is Kanra? Do you know?**

_**Kanra**_

**I'm not spreading rumors, I promise~**

**[Private Mode] **_**Setton**_

**Err… Sammy didn't tell you? Kanra is Izaya.**

**[Private Mode] **_**Naika**_

**Oh… Well, then it is better he doesn't know who I am.**

_**Deziac**_

**Don't listen to its lies! I'm telling the truth!**

**[Private Mode] **_**Setton**_

**Alright, I'll keep your secret. ^ ^**

_**Setton**_

'**Its'? I believe Kanra-chan is a human being just like the rest of us.**

_**Naika**_

**Possibly. I have yet to meet an inhuman being.**

_**Kanra**_

**Besides Shizuo Heiwajima… I have a hard time believing he's human.**

**[Private Mode] **_**Setton**_

**See? Dislike for Shizuo**

**[Private Mode] **_**Naika**_

**Ahh~ Definitely Izaya. Stupid Izaya…**

_**Deziac**_

**He's more human than you.**

_**Kanra**_

**That's not nice, Deziac-san~ ; `;**

_**Naika**_

**Mm… Sorry guys, work calls! I will be back later.**

_**Naika-san has left the chat.**_

**In a bookstore in Ikebukuro**

Raven hair bounced with each step made. "Hm~" The figure hummed, skipping out of the bookstore. The streets were bustling like usual, a never ending amount of people walking along the pavement. Getting fully out of the bookstore and into the chilly air outside, she pulled a yellow helmet over her head. Black leather covered the feminine figure, mostly hiding the curves making up the female's body. A van pulled up, parking not far from the bookstore. Three familiar figures came from the automotive.

"...! Wow! She's done it again!" Her head snapped towards the male speaking. It was the ever so lovely duo, Erika and Walker, and beside them was Kyohei. "Hey, Kiki... Nice job on the costume." Kyohei spoke this time, giving a quick smile before the two went on a small rant. "'Nice'? This is amazing! The detail is like she went and took the outfit right off of the black rider!" They, oddly enough, said in unison. "..." Silence was their only response, a light bulb lighting up in Kiana's head. Holding up her cell phone, she typed on it in a similar style Celty usually did.

**[Err… thanks! It took a while to figure out the design for the outfit.]**

They both leaned in close, staring at the screen intently. "Well it looks cool! If you had a motorcycle, you'd be exactly like the black rider!" Kiana seemed to laugh nervously, scratching the side of her helmet. Walker nodded in agreement. "How did you get the fine details on the helmet? It looks amazing!"

**[Let's just say I've seen a lot of different angles and pictures of the Black Rider's helmet. So I worked my best and here it is~]**

It was a short conversation later before the two were rushing inside of the bookstore. A sigh was easily hidden inside of the mask, but Kyohei seemed to notice. "Mm...? Something wrong?" He asked, looking down at the younger female.

**[E-Eh…? O-Oh! Just a little hot in this suit. It's like fully leather… I think. That and I'm kind of curious. It's been quiet in Ikebukuro, I just hope nothing bad happens…]**

Looking towards the sky, her thoughts traveled, soon typing again on the device provided for better cosplaying.

**[I'm also hoping nothing happens to Shizuo. Izaya's been popping up more…]**

"Ah, I see... I do get what you mean though. It's been oddly quiet, not in a good way either. So you and Shizuo know each other?" He asked curiously. Kiana seemed to type a bit frantically, nervousness clearly showing through her body movements.

**[W-Well…! U-Um… He and I are close… I just… I want to say we're friends, but I'm not sure how he feels… We haven't really known each other long, and there's still a lot I could get to know, but I'd really love to become good friends with him.]**

Before Kyohei could respond however Walker and Erika came buzzing out, going on about the new manga they had bought. It wasn't until they saw the screen that the two of them screamed. "Kyaa! Shizu-chan and Kiki? That would be so cute...! But if Izaya got jealous and the two ended up fighting over Shizu-chan that would be so much better!" Walker shook his head in disagreement to Erika's statement. "No, no, no. Switch it around, then maybe it'll work!"

"Ehhh? What do you mean, Yumach?" Erika questioned, holding the newly bought book to her chest. "Well... say Shizuo and Kiki started getting close, and Izaya finds out, instead of Kiki and Izaya fighting over Shizuo, Shizuo and Izaya fighting over Kiki and the three end up having angry sex because each male wants to prove they're better for her!" Kyohei's hand easily found its way to his face, sighing as his shoulders slumped. "It's rude to talk about people when you're standing right in front of them!"

The two stared at the male like he had said the most insane thing in the world, all of their attentions soon being grabbed as the female waved her arms around frantically. "Kiki-chan, if you want to talk you have to do this!" Erika spoke, looking as though she were about to take her helmet off, only to grab her chest. "No, no, this is what you mean." Walker added, pulling the helmet off. "GUYS, GUYS! I SAID FRIENDS."

"So?" The two questioned in unison. "Friendship can easily lead to love, Kiki-chan." The female spoke, letting go of the younger. "Love obviously leads to well..." Kiana's face turned bright red, continuing her frantic rant. "FRIENDSHIP DOESN'T ALWAYS LEAD TO LOVE! Kyaa! I do my best to avoid those kinds of thoughts now you're purposely throwing them in my face!" A grin crossed over Erika's lips, one typically referred to on the internet as a 'kitty face'.

"Oh? So you DO have some kind of attraction to Shizu-chan. Otherwise these thoughts wouldn't be bothering you so much~" She stopped her movements, staring with widened eyes at the bold girl. Did she... just... say... that? "N-No, no, no, no, no! Don't make such assumptions where other people can hear you!" Picking the yellow helmet with cat ears up, she promptly put it back where it belonged. "I kind of like seeing this side of her, it's like seeing the girl behind the cosplay." Walker spoke.

"Yeah, it's cute because even without the cosplay she's totally moe. She's got the sexual appeal that she doesn't flaunt off and her cute attitude when she's not acting all tsuntsun makes guys want to grab her boobs all that much more~"

**[K-Kyohei… Can you please take them away…? /]**

"Aww, she's still blushing!" The two spoke, reading the electronic device before Kyohei could even get close. "Come on, she's trying to talk to me. Stop being nosey, you two." Frowns appeared on their expressions, Walker sighing dreamily as he soon thought about the manga he had bought. "I guess you're right, I need to go read this before our return to the bookstore tomorrow!"

**[Oh thank god…]**

"I'll leave when I hear about your attraction to Shizu-chan~ Do you think he's cute? Handsome? Or does he just have a personality you could fall in love with?"

**[If I tell you, will you go away? /]**

"Hm... Yes, but I'll be asking more later~"

**[THAT'S BETTER THAN BEING BOTHERED NOW!]**

**[O-Okay… Yes… / I think he's cute…]**

**[Are you happy now?]**

**[Tell him and I'll skin you in your sleep.]**

Erika frowned after the last bit, sighing. "Fine, fine. You win Kiki-chan~" A few partings were shared before the trio left back for the van. A sigh of relief filled the air, palm hitting the upper area of the mask covering her face. 'Just because he's cute, doesn't mean I like him. I'm not a typical girl, Erika~' Her thoughts strayed off, wondering to herself. Was that all she thought of him? Similarly to Anri or Sammy, she had a problem figuring out her emotions. It was never fully clear to her what meant what, but that was to be expected. She didn't grow up around lots of kids in a normal manner everyone usually did.

She was just figuring out a lot of things, but maybe it was better that way. "Guess I'll call it a day. It's getting late," she muttered to herself. The sun was beginning to set and the warm colors of the evening sky were painted beautifully over head. If nothing else came from this day, she wanted to at least enjoy the sunset...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note; <strong> o_o; I HAD TOO MUCH FUN WITH THE CHAT. Just, so, you, all, know. Yes, I had to write that very annoyingly.

The chat was my favorite part, so I do plan on bringing a lot more of it into everything. Just so you know.

:)

Um, yeah. No Shizuo, was there?

Wow. Mentions of Shizuo count right? :D


End file.
